Hoodwinked
by DangerousButterflies
Summary: Beck wants to teach Jade a lesson. It seems as if she never trusts him. With this being said, he comes up with an idea that will surely open her eyes and make her appreciate him more. It includes Trina! Will this plan really open Jade's eyes or make matters worst. Or will a relationship turn into something more than it is suppose to. Read and find out! :)
1. Prologue

**Hey There! Okay so I had recently noticed that there aren't many storied up here that consist of Trina as one of the main characters. Even though she isn't particularly my favorite character (with just so happens to be Jade), I still felt like 'hey, a change can't be _that _bad...so this story was born. The idea has been in the back of my mind for a good couple of months so...I guess it's time to type it out. ENJOY!:)~  
**

**Prologue**

**Chapter 1**

**Beck**

Hoodwinked.

Definition 1- To be influenced by slyness

Definition 2-Conceal one's true motives by elaborately feigning good intentions so as to gain an end

Definition 3-To cheat, deceive, or trick

**/**

Sometimes the heart may lead you to do some pretty crazy things. Some in which you have control over and others by instinct. It's natural.

Natural.

In my case, unnatural.

Everyone who knows me know that I am not the type that looks for ways to get even with people. My girlfriend, well _ex _girlfriend, Jade, does enough of that for the both of us. This time, however...I'm done.

I'm done playing fair.

I'm done being the nice guy.

Maybe it's time to give Jade a little dose of her own medicine.

I mean, we just got back together good, and she's still complaining. Still acting like a spoiled kid.

Still not trusting me.

I'm tired.

I have a plan that will teach her a lesson for sure. A plan that in the end, she'll finally see things through my point of view and be a little understanding. If this doesn't work, nothing will.

I'll have no hope left and we'll be over for good.

But my plan will work.

And it involves Trina.


	2. I Need You

**Chapter 2**

**I Need You**

**Trina**

I glance in the restroom mirror once more, making sure my lip gloss is still as shiny as it was when I put it on about an half hour ago. A girl can never be too careful. Who knows, I might end up with a hot date tonight. Ha ha.

I slip my Fruity Pootie lip gloss back into my purse before zipping it back up and exiting out. Well, Allison is out today and I have nothing better to do, I guess I could go and check on my little sister and her...um friends. Ugh, I can't stand those losers. Well, except for Beck. He's too cute.

Opening the exit door that leads outside, I trail off towards the table that Tori and the others usually sit at. They instantly began to moan when they saw me approaching. Like I give a care.

"Hey guys," I piped up anyway, taking a seat beside my oh so adorable sister, "What are we discussing over here?"

Jade, like always, had a snappy, yet uncalled for, come back. "Oh, we're just discussing on how much we hate you. Nothing major." I rolled my eyes at her pathetic-ness.

"I wasn't here to see you. I came to check up on my sister. Hey Tor," I patted on her shoulder before taking the can next to her and taking a sip out of her Peppy Cola. Tori bit her bottom lip for some reason. It looks as if she's holding back a laugh or something.

I immediately pulled the can from my mouth and looked inside the small slit, "What did you do to it?"

Tori shrugged, "I didn't do anything to it."

I rolled my eyes and put the can back to my lips before everyone burst out laughing. I snatched the can away from my mouth again, "WHAT?" My sister grabbed the can from my hand and sat it back on the table as she tried to catch her breath. This is making me angry.

"Sinjin sat his drink here so he could use the restroom."

"OH NO!"

I jumped up and began to brush my tongue with my hand. Ew, now I have Sinjin juices all over my tongue. I'll never be able to sing again. What if I catch a disease? Am I going to live?

NO! Now I feel a burning sensation slowly spreading down through my throat. It's becoming harder and harder to breathe. OH NO!

"Trina," Andre laughed, "It's okay. It was a joke."

I don't know why, but tears almost formed behind my eyes. I blinked them back and angrily sat back down next to my sister.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was a good one Vega." Jade, actually smiled. I'm not surprised. She'll smile at any and everything that has something to do with me being hurt in the process. Not funny at all.

"Actually, I don't see what was funny about it." Beck finally said. I didn't even know he was here. What's even a bigger surprise is the fact that he didn't laugh at the mean prank my sister just pulled. If was anyone else, I know I would laugh.

"Did you see her talentless little face? It was priceless." Jade laughed bitterly.

My heart dropped, but I quickly pushed it to the side. I'll never let Jade know that she's capable of hurting my feelings.

"That's enough Jade." Beck defended me, "Leave her alone."

"Why do you even care?" Jade raised an eyebrow, "It's not like she affects your life one way or another."

Okay, I've had enough of this. I came outside so I could talk to my sister, but this happens. Ugh, these kids need to grow up.

"You kids need to get a life." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Tori giggled and nudged my arm. Now I don't want her to touch me.

"I'm sorry Trina. It was a joke. Okay? Nothing to even get mad over."

I frowned. Cant she see that I'm trying to erase what had just happened. Instead of responding, I just get up and walk away. I'm always treated like this. It shouldn't even matter.

* * *

**Beck**

Witnessing what I just saw outside made me ready to jump to my plan even more than I already do. Now I know that not only I need to get back at Jade, but Trina needs to get back at everyone that treats her like crap. Not saying that she doesn't always deserve it, but she is a human to. I watch her as she stormed off towards where ever, feeling sorry for her.

"That was a good one Tori," Robbie laughed, "I don't know why she acted like it was such a big deal." I glance over at my friend, mentally shaking my head. He, of all people, should know how it feels to be rejected. After all, he's been chasing after Cat for how many years? Exactly.

Tori shrugged, "It wasn't suppose to be a mean joke. I was just teaching her a lesson. You're not suppose to get other people's things without asking." She picked up the can off the table and gulped it down.

Jade smirked and looked my way, "I might dislike Tori, but you have to admit Trina's reaction was funny Beck." I rolled my eyes and stood up. I have to go find Trina and offer my proposition. The sooner, the better.

"Yeah, haha." I laughed sarcastically, "I have to go. I promised Mrs. Yonders that I'd make up the Classical Actors test. I flunked that horribly." I lied easily. Actually, I passed the test perfectly, but since most of the class failed it, that's the best excuse yet.

"Alright."

"Bye."

"See ya Next period."

"I'm watching you."

I rolled my eyes at my girlfriend's last comment before I grabbed my bags from underneath the table, "Bye."

Time to get even.

**/**

Finding Trina actually wasn't that hard.

I found her checking herself out in one of the windows in the hall time I walked in.

"Trina, I was looking for you." I called out. She turned around and instantly started smiling when she noticed that it was me calling her.

"Ooh, that's a first." She flipped her hair to her other shoulder, attempting to look sexy. It didn't work.

"Um, can I talk to you. In there?" I motioned towards Sikowitz classroom.

"Sure."

I walked to the door and opened it, making sure it is completely empty for I give Trina the proposal. The older Vega walked in the classroom and sat down in one of the chairs as I closed the door behind us.

"So," Trina ran a hand through her hair, "What did you want to talk about?"

I gulped and claimed the seat next to her. Even though I'm not really afraid of her, it's not easy asking someone to help you make your girlfriend jealous. I adverted my gaze towards the palm of my hands.

"Well, um...Jade and I aren't on good terms right now. You know, she still thinks that I cheat on her and things. I was just wondering..."

"You want me to kill her?"

Trina's response made me laughed a little. That was far from what I was thinking about.

"No, I just wanted you to...you know act like you and I are sneaking around together behind her back."

Trina's silence made me uncomfortable as she just stared at me. I would have thought that she would have completely agree with me.

"Trina?"

The older girl frowned and crossed her arms, "Why me. This sounds like something you and Tori would do to get back at Jade. Is this another prank?"

I shook my head, "No, this isnt a prank and the reason I asked you because mostly everyone treats you almost the same way Jade treats me. I thought that maybe you and I can teach everyone a lesson."

A sly smile had spread across Trina's face. Now, I'm talking her language.

"I'm in. Only, I want something in return."

Oh boy. I raised an eyebrow, curious of what she had in mind.

"You have to take me out on a date."

I scratched at my head. Is it worth it? I mean it could just be a part of the plan of making Jade believe I'm sneaking around behind her back. I stretched out a hand.

"Deal."

Trina smiled and shook it.

The plan down, phase one to go.


End file.
